Major efforts are under way to uncover the specific genetic components of many complex human disorders and quantitative traits. These efforts include rapidly evolving technologies for next- generation sequencing that will generate an unprecedented wealth of data. In that turn that will require sophisticated statistical analysis in order to maximize the information gleaned from each study. Likewise, many advances have been made in statistical methods for the study of complex genetic traits, and new statistical methods continue to be promulgated. To expedite and significantly advance the search for specific genes that predispose to these complex traits, we propose a series of annual short courses on next-generation sequencing technologies and statistical genomics which will enable a far greater number of researchers, including clinical researchers, to participate in, contribute to, and lead such research. These short courses will help equip students, post-doctoral fellows, junior investigators and senior investigators to expedite genomic discovery. The courses will be taught by leading experts in next-generation sequencing and statistical genetics/genomics. Each 4-day course will provide substantial expertise both in technologies for next- generation sequencing and in statistical methods pertaining to these technologies that will effectively increase the number and the expertise of investigators who are pursuing genetic and genomic research. This is a unique course containing instruction in both technological and statistical aspects of next-generation sequencing. There is currently no course of this type offered in US. We expect approximately 50 students to attend each course, allowing for intensive interaction between students and faculty. Lectures will be supplemented with extensive discussion sessions, handouts, and presentation of worked examples. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We propose an annual short course each year for 3 years on next-generation sequencing and analysis methods for investigators studying complex traits. Taught by leading experts in next-generation sequencing technology and statistical genomics, these courses will be aimed at statisticians and non- statistician investigators who wish to learn both the rapidly evolving technology and 'language'of statistical genomics. Attendees should be either current investigators or in the early stages of a career in genetic/genomic research.